


carefully think over who you let in your bed, they're gonna see you unconscious, you know

by emily_420



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some early morning takamui for the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	carefully think over who you let in your bed, they're gonna see you unconscious, you know

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It took Kamui about ten minutes to realise that he was awake. He was drifting in and out of a hazy dream (in which, for some reason, Abuto had turned into a piñata), but when Takasugi shifted in his sleep beside Kamui he noticed that he was not, in fact, whacking Abuto in the hopes of free candy, but in Takasugi’s bedroom.

Like he usually was when they slept together, Kamui was all over Takasugi; he had his legs tangled around Takasugi’s right one, his right arm tossed carelessly over Takasugi’s torso and Takasugi’s arm wedged under his neck. This last part was really adorable, at least to Kamui, because, when awake, Takasugi refused to cuddle with him and didn’t appreciate his attempts at it.

Kamui propped himself up on his left elbow, taking the chance to look at Takasugi; it wasn’t often that Kamui woke up first, and Takasugi made a really nice face in his sleep. He took those shitty bandages off to sleep, so he looked more normal, and with his eyes shut you could see how long his eyelashes were, fragile black against tan skin. Recently Takasugi’s hair had been getting longer, too; there weren’t exactly many hairdressers around at the places they went to, and although Bansai usually did everyone’s for them, it appeared that no one was sure how to approach their leader about it. Kamui might have mentioned it himself, but it didn’t look all that bad, and he liked running his hands through it from time to time.

At that point in time, Takasugi’s hair was just a little bit past his shoulders, and it fanned out nicely if a bit messily on the pillow. Kamui gently brushed his fingers over the hair covering Takasugi’s forehead, and Takasugi rubbed his nose unconsciously in a move that might have been cute if he hadn’t made such a displeased face and rolled over, his back to Kamui.

Kamui frowned. He was annoyed that Takasugi was being cold to him even in his sleep, but the new position  _did_ give him even better access to his hair, so he let go of his irritation. At first he was just messing around, twirling it through his fingers, but then – probably around the point he looked at Takasugi’s ugly-ass clock (who makes yakult-shaped clocks?) and realised it was only half-past five, not even Bansai got up that early – he started braiding it.

He started from Takasugi’s right temple and formed thebraid along his hairline, incorporating hair as he went, but then he realised that he didn’t know how he was going to finish it, so he changed his mind and undid it.  _What should I do,_ he wondered, unsure but unwilling to get up yet. But then it hit him, and with an excited yet somewhat innocent smile, Kamui got back to work.

At six o’clock, Takasugi woke up with a slight groan. He rolled onto his back, rubbed a hand over the left side of his face as he cast a bleary glance at Kamui. “You’re awake,” he mumbled, and Kamui, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, smiled brightly at him. Takasugi didn’t look like he appreciated it.

After a minute or so of laying there, presumably letting himself wake up naturally, Takasugi sat up in the futon and tried to run a hand through his hair, but froze in place. Kamui kept smiling as Takasugi felt his head over searchingly, grabbed the short braid and tried to pull it over his shoulder to look at it, but it didn’t reach.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked dangerously.

“You don’t like it?”

“You–“ Takasugi huffed, got up and stumped over to the door, presumably headed for the bathroom, which was pretty much the only place on the ship where there was a sizeable mirror. Smiling and trying not to laugh, Kamui hurried to follow after him.

Takasugi slammed the bathroom door open, startling Henpeita, who was washing his hands. “What’s the matter?” he asked, watching nervously as Taksugi stared in the mirror with mounting horror.

“Why,” Takasugi asked tensely, “would you do this?”

Kamui laughed. “I thought it’d be cute! We match now!”

Takasugi yanked the hair tie out.

Kamui slept in his own room, that night. 


End file.
